


Silent Room

by PUNcifist



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alone, Night, Original Character(s), Radio, Religion, Silence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PUNcifist/pseuds/PUNcifist
Summary: .:Di notte, una radio prende vita. Una voce lacera il silenzio di una stanza buia mentre un rosario giace usurato su un tavolo. La donna dal bianco crine, cede all'illusione effimera di una compagnia nella solitudine.:





	Silent Room

**Author's Note:**

> **Avvertenze**  
> Questo breve testo è un esperimento per vedere quale possa essere il responso ad un personaggio di cui non si sa nulla se non ciò che lascia intendere tra le righe.  
> Vorrei portare una serie incentrata sulla donna di cui parlo in questo breve specchio sulla sua vita.  
> Quindi nulla, non so se qualcuno leggerà questo mio breve lavoro, ma in caso, se volete, lasciatemi un responso su cosa ne pensate, ok?  
> Grazie mille!

È notte. Non vi è luce oltre le finestre povere di quell'appartamento abitato dai topi e della miseria, solo un pianto incessante di un mondo che ha finito le lacrime per gli innocenti, continuando a versare lamenti privi di significato per i carnefici. Una donna, dal bianco crine e la pelle pallida, siede silenziosa su un divano rovinato dal tempo, circondata da lettere d'inchiostro senza importanza <...>Silenzio. Non vi è nulla a scandire lo scorrere della clessidra se non uno statico vuoto proveniente da una radio che fa beffa ad una televisione quasi antica. Sul tavolo, una croce di legno, usurata, giace senza riposo, penzolando dal bordo della superficie, inutilizzata... un suono, l'apparecchio si anima ed una voce nuova, femminile ma calda come gli ultimi raggi della sera, innonda la stanza. Un fiume viene riversato in quel vuoto di parole, colmandolo con un elenco lungo di anime in miseria <...> i suoi gesti si fermano, ascoltando ciò che la donna ha da dire. Bambino. Il respiro rallenta, la mancina scorre sul grembo vuoto, accarezzandolo con odio. Prosegue, la musica prende il posto del verbo e la madre senza figli, seduta sola in quella stanza buia, posa le lettere, ascolta. Lo sguardo esplora la stanza... le pareti sbiadite, i mobili rovinati, lo specchio in frantumi e, infine, un rosario abbandonato a sé stesso. Lo osserva, si lascia andare e il tempo, improvvisamente, inizia a scorrere, battuto da quella voce estranea nella casa di un'anima sola. Compagnia. Un'illusione effimera ma piacevole, perdura per ore fino a quando quel riflesso non viene incrinato.. e come Atropo, maledetta nel nome, fa calare le forbici sul filo della vita, così quella donna recide quel piacevole velo che era calato nell'oscurità. La penna si muove su foglio, parole silenziose che vengono impresse con l'inchiostro "Puoi combattere per l'onore, per la vendetta.. per la giustizia. Ma voi che vi ergete sulle ceneri dei caduti, avete mai chiesto ai loro fantasmi cosa rimane di tutto ciò, una volta finita?" si ferma, ascolta, riprende "Voi che avete fede, invece.. voi che soccombete, voi che vi rialzate con la speranza di essere accolti nei cancelli del paradiso" la mano trema "avete mai chiesto a chi rimasto, se ne vale la pena?" sospira, continua a bearsi di quel fiume, ascolta i racconti delle vittime, le memorizza ed infine, prende il telefono <...> aggrotta le sopracciglia ed esita. Le dita accarezzano i tasti prima di iniziare ad imprimere concetti, richieste.. forse pensieri e così, forse senza accorgersene, le stesse parole che prima macchiavano d'inchiostro, vengono ora scritte qui ed, infine, cancellate sul nascere del sole. Il programma finisce, così come le tenebre si dissipano.. eppure, non sono caldi raggi solari quelli che penetrano dalle finestre, ma un grigio risveglio per le anime addormentate.


End file.
